Dua atau Delapan?
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Naruto berniat melaksanakan shalat seperti Rasulullah SAW, tapi teman-temannya malah menolak! Loh? Kok gitu? Bukankah kita seharusnya mengikuti suri tauladan sang utusan mulia? Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei memiliki 'jawaban' yang tepat soal itu :) Setting seperti fic Surat Cinta. Don't like don't read yaa minna-san. Enjoy reading :)


**_Dua atau Delapan?_**

 ** _Summary :_** Naruto berniat melaksanakan shalat seperti Rasulullah SAW, tapi teman-temannya malah menolak! Loh? Kok gitu? Bukankah kita seharusnya mengikuti suri tauladan sang utusan mulia? Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei memiliki 'jawaban' yang tepat soal itu :) Setting seperti fic Surat Cinta. Don't like don't read yaa minna-san. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Saya rasa tak perlu memberikan _warning_ kalau fic ini Islamic Content (sudah terlihat jelas dari summary. hehehe) Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca, review, favorite n follow fic **_Siapa yang paling jelek_** dan **_My mom is my best teacher_**. Terima kasih yaa minna-san. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

 ** _Warning :_** Setting kehidupan anak sekolah pada umumnya. Bukan kehidupan shinobi/ninja. Maybe OOC, alur cepet dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Mohon koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan saya koreksi secepatnya. Sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya yaa so, please no flame, if you don't like then don't read :) Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

"Naruto! Cepat bangun! Kakashi-sensei sudah menyuruh kita berkumpul di masjid!" Sasuke menarik selimut teman satu kelompoknya dengan kasar. Dia sudah membangunkan Naruto beberapa kali dan kesabarannya sudah menipis lantaran anak itu belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

Naruto dan Sasuke serta seluruh murid SMP Konoha sedang melakukan kegiatan pesantren kilat di sekolah mereka. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, para murid diharuskan menginap di sekolah selama tiga hari untuk mendalami ilmu agama dan juga untuk merasakan pengalaman berpuasa bersama teman-teman dan guru mereka. Sahur bersama, buka puasa bersama dan shalat tarawih bersama.

"Uugghh~ lima menit lagi, Bu!" dengan mata terpejam Naruto menarik kembali selimutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran pelan dari anak itu. Rupanya Naruto menyangka kalau ibunya yang berusaha membangunkannya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak bersurai raven itu menoleh kearah temannya yang berkulit pucat, mengisyaratkannya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Sai mengangguk paham. Dia pun mendekati Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan Sai. Lalu kemudian,

"Ah! Mana? Mana? Mana ramennya?" Naruto langsung melompat bangun. Kalau saja Sai tidak memperhitungkan waktu dengan tepat, kepala Naruto pasti akan menghantam wajahnya saking cepatnya reflek si penggemar berat ramen itu. Sasuke sampai terduduk dan menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan Naruto yang cukup keras. Beberapa anak dari kelompok lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan kurang mengenakkan.

"Loh? Sasuke? Sai? Mana ramenku?" mata _sapphire_ Naruto bergantian menatap kedua temannya seraya mencari-cari makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Tidak ada ramen! Cepat cuci muka sana! Kakashi-sensei menyuruh kita berkumpul di masjid!" omel Sasuke. Dia terdengar seperti ibunya Naruto bila sedang mengomeli anak itu. Naruto memandang kearah Sai yang mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya hasil belajar selama seminggu penuh dengan Lee.

"Sekarang masih jam dua, Naruto. Sahurnya baru dimulai satu jam lagi" katanya datar. Naruto melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas papan tulis. Memang masih jam dua lebih lima menit. Naruto melenguh kecewa seraya melipat selimutnya asal-asalan. Kemudian bergegas keluar kelas.

Ruang kelasnya telah diubah sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa digunakan untuk tidur. Kemarin sore mereka telah merapikan meja dan kursi ke pojok ruangan sehingga tersisa tempat yang cukup luas bagi panitia pesantren kilat untuk menggelar karpet wol yang tidak terlalu tebal. Mereka juga menyediakan kantong tidur dan selimut untuk para murid.

Setelah mencuci muka di keran air yang terletak di depan kelasnya, Naruto mengambil sarung dan pecinya lantas mengikuti Sasuke dan Sai ke masjid. Raut mengantuk masih terlihat di wajahnya. Tega sekali Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa jam segini sudah disuruh shalat tahajjud?! Kan aku masih ngantuk! Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. Saat mengikuti pesantren kilat tahun lalu, ibadah shalat tahajjud baru dimulai pukul tiga pagi. Dia tidak menyadari jadwal yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei kemarin. Kalau tahu, pasti akan ku protes!

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Kakashi menyambut ketiga murid asuhannya yang datang paling belakangan itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang. Meski matanya tidak melotot, tapi guru itu terdengar cukup kesal dari nada bicaranya.

"Maafkan kami Sensei" Sasuke dan Sai menjawab bersamaan seraya membungkuk sedikit tanpa menyebutkan alasan mereka terlambat. Rupanya mereka cukup setia kawan. Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto yang hanya berdiri dibelakang teman-temannya. Pasti anak itu telat bangun, pikir sang guru.

"Sudahlah. Cepat ambil _wudhu_ dan berkumpul bersama yang lain" Kakashi memerintahkan para muridnya, kemudian meninggalkan mereka dan beranjak ke belakang mimbar masjid, membantu Iruka mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk shalat Subuh berjamaah.

"Kau pasti terlambat bangun yaa Naruto?" tanya Chouji ketika Naruto bergabung dengan kelompoknya yang tengah duduk di deretan _shaf_ paling depan. Kelompok tujuh yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai akan melaksanakan shalat tahajjud bersama kelompok delapan yang terdiri dari Chouji, Shikamaru dan Neji yang akan diawasi dan dinilai oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"Haaabiiis~ biasanya kan shalat tahajjud jam tiga pagi. Kenapa jadi satu jam lebih cepat? Aku kan belum puas tidur!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap. Masih tak rela waktu tidurnya berkurang satu jam. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak suka melakukan shalat tahajjud. Ayahnya selalu membangunkannya jam tiga pagi untuk shalat malam sejak ia masih berusia lima tahun. Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto hampir selalu melaksanakan shalat tahajjud setiap malamnya.

"Kita kan sudah kelas dua, Naruto. Jadi jadwal kita satu jam lebih cepat supaya tidak berbenturan dengan murid kelas satu" Shikamaru mengemukakan alasan yang paling mudah dimengerti Naruto. Tadi dia juga bangun paling belakangan dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Shikamaru sedikit lega karena dia bukan yang paling terakhir datang.

"Pendapatmu memang benar Shikamaru. Tapi, ada alasan khusus kenapa agenda shalat tahajjud bagi murid kelas dua dan kelas tiga dimulai lebih awal" Kakashi menyahut dari belakang anak-anak itu lantas duduk bersama mereka. Dia sudah selesai membantu Iruka mengatur _sound system_ dan melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pengawas.

Guru itu membawa sebuah papan kayu kecil dengan penjepit besi diatasnya. Beberapa lembar kertas tampak terjepit dipapan itu. Kakashi mengambil pulpennya yang tersemat ditepi saku baju koko-nya dan tampak menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

"Alasan khusus?" Sasuke menoleh kearah gurunya.

"Murid kelas dua dan kelas tiga akan melaksanakan shalat tahajjud sebanyak delapan rakaat" Kakashi menjawab enteng. Jarinya masih sibuk mengisi data para murid.

"APAAAAA?" Kakashi tidak heran menanggapi reaksi terkejut para muridnya. Tahun lalu juga seperti itu. Berbeda dengan kelas satu yang menjalani shalat tahajjud sebanyak empat rakaat, panitia pesantren kilat sepakat menambah jumlah rakaat bagi kelas dua dan kelas tiga. Memang kedengarannya sangat berat, tapi tujuan sebenarnya dari pembelajaraan ini adalah untuk membiasakan para murid untuk melaksanakan shalat malam sesuai tuntunan Rasulullah.

"Kenapa rakaatnya banyak sekali, Sensei?! Rasulullah saja hanya mengerjakan dua rakaat" Naruto yang pertama kali protes. Untuk mengerjakan shalat dua rakaat dimalam hari saja kadang terasa berat baginya karena harus menahan kantuk, apalagi sampai delapan rakaat!

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh mengerjakannya dua rakaat saja tapi seperti shalatnya Rasulullah yaa" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik topengnya, mencoba mengambil jalan tengah. Dia tidak ingin para muridnya menjalankan ibadah shalat tahajjud dengan terpaksa karena akan percuma hasilnya.

"Nah! Gitu dong Sensei!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya keatas, terlihat senang karena sang guru membolehkan mereka shalat tahajjud dengan dua rakaat saja.

"TIDAAAAK" kelima temannya malah menolak opsi yang ditawarkan sang guru dan serta merta melotot kearah Naruto.

"Kau ini! Memangnya kau tidak tahu shalatnya Rasulullah itu seperti apa?" Sasuke tampak kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menjewer sahabatnya itu karena sudah seenaknya menyetujui tawaran Kakashi-sensei tanpa berunding dulu dengan teman-temannya.

"Eh? Memangnya seperti apa? Kan cuma dua rakaat saja" Naruto merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tawaran sang guru.

"Kau beneran tidak tahu yaa, Naruto?" Neji merasa agak aneh karena tak biasanya Naruto tidak memahami gerak gerik Rasulullah, mengingat dia adalah penggemar berat sang utusan mulia.

"Minggu kemarin dia tidak hadir di majelis karena harus menjenguk kakeknya yang sedang sakit" Sai yang menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Oh benar juga" Chouji dan Neji baru teringat kalau Naruto harus pergi keluar kota bersama orangtuanya untuk menjenguk sang kakek yang sedang sakit. Jadi pantas saja anak itu tidak mengerti maksud Kakashi-sensei yang sudah dijelaskan di majelis sebelumnya.

"Rasulullah memulai shalat tahajjud dengan dua rakaat yang ringan. Dan pada rakaat-rakaat selanjutnya, beliau shalat cukup panjang. Dan setiap dua rakaat diakhiri dengan salam. Jadi beliau bukannya melaksanakan shalat tahajjud hanya dua rakaat" Sai mengulang pembelajaran shalat tahajjud yang dibahas di majelis minggu lalu, berusaha mengoreksi kesalahan Naruto.

"Tapi biarpun hanya dua rakaat-dua rakaat, beliau membaca surat _Al-Baqarah, An-Nisa_ lalu surat _Ali-Imran_ dengan tartil sampai tuntas" Neji menimpali penjelasan Sai dengan ekspresi kekaguman kepada Rasulullah yang sangat jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ditambah, ketika membaca ayat yang menyebutkan tentang kesucian Allah, beliau bertasbih. Jika membaca ayat yang didalamnya terdapat anjuran untuk meminta kepada Allah, beliau memohon. Jika membaca ayat yang didalamnya terdapat ancaman, beliau berlindung." Sasuke ikut menjelaskan pelajaran tentang shalat Rasulullah. Nada bicara dan tatapan Sasuke selalu menjadi lebih lembut setiap kali anak itu membicarakan Rasulullah.

"Setelah itu beliau _ruku'_ yang lamanya hampir sama dengan lama berdirinya. Lama _i'tidal_ nya pun hampir sama dengan lama _ruku'_ nya. Lama _sujud_ nya pun hampir sama dengan lama berdirinya" Shikamaru menambahkan penjelasan Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti Neji.

Tidak hanya kepada Rasulullah, Shikamaru pun kagum dengan para sahabat Rasulullah yang begitu ikhlas dan khusyu' menjalani shalat malam bersama beliau walaupun bacaannya bisa mencapai lima juz sekaligus. _Masya Allah_. Semoga Allah meridhai mereka semua. Aamiin.

"Nah. Bisa kau bayangkan kan lamanya Rasulullah mengerjakan shalat tahajjud?! Bisa sampai waktu Subuh baru kelar" Chouji menutup penjelasan teman-temannya dengan kalem. Naruto terlihat masih mencerna setiap penjelasan teman-temannya tentang shalatnya Rasulullah. Dia jadi menyesal karena tak bisa menghadiri majelis minggu lalu karena banyaknya pelajaran yang ia lewatkan tapi kemudian wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

" _Masya Allah!_ Ayo kawan-kawan! Kita shalat seperti Rasulullah" Naruto berseru dengan semangat kemudian bersiap mengambil _shaf_ paling depan, merapikan rambutnya kedalam peci dan bersiap-siap mengambil posisi sebagai _imam._

"Loh? Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo cepat berdiri!" Naruto tampak sebal karena teman-temannya tak juga beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau ini! Memangnya kau sudah hapal semua surat itu?" Sasuke yang pertama kali berdiri lalu diikuti teman-temannya. Anak itu mengambil tempat dibelakang sebelah kanan Naruto. Dia tidak meragukan kemampuan hapalan Al-Qur'an yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kita ikuti saja perintah Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. Delapan rakaat dengan salam setiap dua rakaat. Suratnya yang pendek-pendek saja yaa" Chouji menepuk bahu Naruto kemudian memposisikan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. Anak itu mengencangkan sarungnya yang hampir melorot. Shikamaru mengambil posisi persis dibelakang Naruto. Sementara Sai berdiri diantara Shikamaru dan Neji. Tidak ada yang keberatan Naruto menjadi imam shalat malam itu.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak didiknya. Dia merasa senang karena murid-muridnya ternyata menyimak pelajaran hadits tentang shalat tahajjud dengan baik sehingga bisa menjelaskan kembali kepada Naruto yang minggu lalu berhalangan hadir.

"Kalau Rasulullah yang sudah dijamin masuk surga saja masih mengerjakan shalat seperti itu, apa kita tidak malu, sebagai manusia yang tak luput dari dosa dan kesalahan, yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Rasulullah, masih saja bermalas-malasan dalam mengerjakan shalat?" Jleb. Perkataan Kakashi benar-benar menusuk _qolbu_ murid-muridnya. Mereka semua tertunduk malu.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan supaya kita tidak kaget lagi kalau suatu saat nanti kita berkesempatan untuk shalat bersama Rasulullah." katanya lagi pada murid-muridnya sebelum mereka melaksanakan shalat tahajjud.

 _"_ _Aaamiiin yaa Rabbal alaaamiin"_ senyum kelima anak itu pun kembali mengembang mendengar kalimat sang guru yang mampu membangkitkan semangat mereka untuk melaksanakan shalat tahajjud. Tidak ada impian yang lebih indah selain bisa mendirikan shalat bersama Rasulullah. _Masya Allah_. Berkesempatan untuk melihat wajah beliau saja sudah sangat luar biasa apalagi kalau bisa shalat bersama beliau.

Bayangan diri mereka yang berdiri di barisan makmum untuk menunaikan shalat yang dipimpin Rasulullah telah memenuhi pikiran dan _qolbu_ mereka. _Masya Allah. Laa quwwatta illa billah._ Yaa Allah, ridhai kami dan mudahkan kami untuk bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Aamiin. Mereka mengucap doa dalam hati.

" _Shallahu alaa Sayyidina Muhammad!"_ Naruto mengucapkan shalawat dengan semangat.

" _Allahumma shalli wassaliim alaih!_ " teman-temannya menjawab tak kalah semangat.

 _Alhamdulillah_. Kakashi mengucap syukur seraya tersenyum. Dia merasa bangga memiliki murid-murid seperti Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Shalat tahajjud memang shalat sunnah yang jumlah rakaatnya tidak ditentukan, meski paling minimal adalah dua rakaat saja. Naruto tidak salah kalau awalnya dia keberatan dengan jumlah rakaat yang ditentukan panitia karena dia terbiasa menjalaninya sebanyak dua rakaat saja.

Namun, inti dari ibadah shalat tahajjud adalah keikhlasan karena waktu yang paling utama untuk mengerjakannya adalah setelah tidur di sepertiga malam terakhir. Berapapun rakaatnya, asalkan dikerjakan dengan niat karena Allah, sesuai dengan tuntunan Rasulullah, disertai dengan rasa ikhlas dan khusyu' yang mendalam, Insya Allah akan memberi banyak manfaat dalam hidup.

Kakashi menekankan pentingnya shalat tahajjud saat pembahasan di majelis minggu lalu karena shalat sunnah yang dianjurkan dalam Al-Qur'an hanya shalat tahajjud sebagaimana diterangkan dalam surat Al-Isra ayat 79 :

"Dan pada sebagian malam hari, sembahyang _tahajjud_ lah kamu sebagai suatu ibadah tambahan bagimu. Mudah-mudahan Tuhanmu mengangkatmu ke tempat yang terpuji"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hadits tentang tata cara shalatnya Rasulullah (seperti yang dijelaskan Sasuke dkk kepada Naruto) diriwayatkan oleh Aisyah (ra) dalam HR. Muslim No. 767 dan Hudzaifah (ra) dalam HR. Muslim no.772, An-Nasai no.1664 dan Abu Daud No.874 yang saya kutip dari buku **_Sehari bersama Rasul. 24 jam Aktifitas Baginda Muhammad_** karya Ustadz Naufal bin Muhammad Al- 'Aidarus. Semoga Allah SWT melimpahkan keberkahan kepada beliau dan kita semua. Aamiin :)

Hadits ini pun bisa ditemukan di banyak artikel tentang shalat malam yang dilakukan Rasulullah SAW dan juga mengenai shalat tahajjud yang dilakukan secara berjamaah hukumnya boleh asal tidak dijadikan suatu keharusan (misalnya dilakukan hanya pada kondisi tertentu seperti saat menjelang ujian sekolah) Silakan dicari :)

Saya ingin jelaskan sedikit tentang majelis. Majelis dalam fic ini dan juga dalam fic **_Surat Cinta_** adalah majelis ilmu (fiqih dan hadits) yang biasanya diadakan seminggu sekali dan seringnya dimulai setelah shalat isya' (kecuali majelis untuk wanita yang diadakan di pagi hari)

Yup! Lagi-lagi hanya fic singkat yang terinspirasi dari sebuah buku :) Semoga memberi banyak pembelajaran bagi kita semua. Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
